


I'm Here For You

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: GOT7
Genre: (whats new?), Bedwetting, Fluff, I am honestly sorry about this, I apologize once again, I'm sorry?, M/M, SO, Yugbum - Freeform, a bit of hurt/comfort?, another got7 one yey, because i love them, cute yugyeom, embarrassed gyeom, im not sure, im weird, ok this is weird, protective JB, what a surprise, you can judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Cross posted on asianfanfics (thisoneIwontforget)Yugeyom has a secret thats been stressing him out. Because of this he's been having nightmares and sleeping little for a while and it's affecting him, but he doesn't let it show. Until something happens and JB finds out, and decides that either Yugyeom will talk or Yugyeom will talk.(I am making this seem longer, more dramatic and more complicated than it really is. Trust me, this is just a weird ass fanfic about nothing.)





	1. What is Going On?

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry, for the 100th, about this, love you, bye  
> xx

Yugyeom was tired. Tired and stressed, and wanting nothing more than to go home and just freaking sleep. Of course, he couldn’t. It was still three in the afternoon, they wouldn’t be able to go home for at least six more hours. Never mind the fact that they’d woken up at six am that day. And there was also the fact that Yugyeom had slept little that night, since his nightmare woke him up. Like had happened the night before. And the night before. And the… well, you get it, he'd been having nightmares since that stupid topic was brought up. But no one knew about that, so his complaint had no meaning.  
“Guys, break’s over, c’mon.”  
Called Jaebum. Yugyeom sighed and stood up with difficulty, heading to his place to start the practice for the Fly choreography.

It was 10pm. They were finally home, after hours of harsh training. Yugyeom wanted nothing more than to sleep (he hoped he's sleep through the night, he was exhausted), but he still couldn’t, because he had to shower and he was the maknae, and that meant he had to wait for two more people before he could shower.  
He could, of course, hop in with Bambam, but the older was being very annoying about that kind of stuff lately, since he’d decided that he wasn’t cute anymore, but manly. Yugyeom thought it was bullshit, but he wasn’t in the mood to stand Bambam whining while showering. So he just sat in the living room, drinking cold water to keep himself awake and waiting for the others to finish.  
When Bambam finally left the bathroom Yugyeom had drank half of the house’s stash of water. He quickly hopped into the shower and washed himself as quickly as he could. He then got out, drying and dressing himself before heading to his room. Only to be surprised by Jaebum, who was still in the living room.  
“Hyung?”  
Asked the younger. The older looked at him and smiled tiredly.  
“Hey. Are you okay, Gyeom? You've been weird lately.”  
Yugyeom gulped.  
“I’m just really tired… had a nightmare last night…”  
And the one before that. And the one.. oh, whatever. Jaebum frowned.  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
“Uhn, not really. I just want to sleep.”  
Answered Yugyeom. Jaebum didn’t seem really convinced, but nodded to the maknae and got up. Together the two headed to their rooms.  
“Night, Gyeom. Wake me up if you need anything. And remember that you can tell me anything.”  
Gyeom blushed and nodded, then Jaebum kissed his cheek and continued to his room, leaving behind a red-faced maknae.

Yugyeom woke up breathing hard. Another nightmare. Same theme. He breathed in deeply, not daring to close his eyes. Then he felt something weird. Frowning, he pulled down his sheets and felt his eyes widen. Was that…? Had he…? Slowly, completely confused, he reached down to touch the wet spot under his butt. He’d wet the bed? What the hell! He hadn’t done that since he was a little kid!  
Yugyeom breathed in deeply trying to calm down, but the task was proving to be quite hard. He looked around. Fuck. Bambam was already up, he’d already left the room. This meant the others were also…  
There was a knock on the door and Jaebum walked in. Yugyeom tried to cover himself, but got tangled on the sheets, not pulling them up enough.  
“Hey, Gyeom, are you…” Jaebum stopped in front of the bed, looking down at Yugyeom. The younger was looking at the leader, frozen and completely red. “Uhn, Gyeom, did you… did you wet the bed?”


	2. I'll Be Here

Yugyeom felt tears well up in his eyes. He let go of the sheets and buried his face in his hands, trying hard not to cry. Not that it helped…  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t m-mean to!”  
Sobbed the boy. Jaebum was looking at him, astounded, before hurrying to sit down next to the maknae.  
“Hey, hey, it’s okay. Don’t cry, Gyeom, it’s okay, it was an accident. It happens. Did you have another nightmare? Is this why you wet the bed?”  
Yugyeom was crying too much to answer. All the stress from a week without proper sleep, a week of musing over the same issue, be it awake or asleep, plus the embarrassment of what had just happened all hit him at once, making him sob into his hands.  
Jaebum, noticing the younger’s condition, simply hugged Yugyeom and started rubbing circles on the maknae’s back and whispering reassuring things to him. At some point Bambam showed up at the door, but the leader didn’t even give him a chance to say anything before telling him to leave, asking him to go to practice with the others as soon as possible.

It took about ten minutes, but finally Yugyeom stopped crying. Jaebum pulled away from the younger, standing up and offering the other his hand.  
“C’mon, you need a shower.”  
Yugyeom looked up at him with scared eyes.  
“The others…”  
“Left to practice. Its just us here.” Yugyeom sighed, but took Jaebum’s hand and stood up. The leader took him to the bathroom. “Ok, now give me your clothes and go shower. I’ll deal with the rest, then we’ll talk, okay?”  
Yugyeom nodded and took off his clothes, too tired and drained to mind that Jaebum was right there with him.  
He handed his wet pyjamas to the older and got into the shower as Jaebum left.

After Yugyeom showered he headed back to the room. He was more awake, now. Which meant he was a hundred times more embarrassed.  
He entered his room and found Jaebum on his phone on Bambam’s bed. Yugyeom blushed. Of course Jaebum was on Bambam’s bed. Yugyeom’s was wet and disgusting, they couldn’t stay there. Even if the older had cleaned it up.  
“Hey, come here.” Called the leader, feeling the maknae’s uneasiness. Yugyeom approached him, cheeks red, and sat down next to the older. “So, why don’t you tell me what happened?”  
“I think it’s quite obvious, hyung.”  
Answered the younger.  
“You’ve never wet the bed before, there’s obviously something else going on. You told me you had a nightmare…?”  
Yugyeom wanted to cry, but he didn’t want to seem weak. Well, weaker.  
“I… I’ve been having these… nightmares for about a week. I wake up in the middle of the night and can’t sleep again. I’m tired, I just want to sleep.”  
Said the younger, finally breaking.  
“Gyeom, why didn’t you tell us? We could’ve helped you!”  
“I, I just… didn’t want to… I don’t know…”  
Yugyeom could feel his cheeks getting red.  
“Gyeom, what were these nightmares about?”  
Jaebum knew Yugyeom was not telling him everything.  
“I, I don’t know.”  
Said the younger, but even as he said that he could tell it was obvious he was lying.  
“Yugyeom…”  
“It’s just… do you remember the other day, hyung?”  
Jaebum lifted an eyebrow.  
“I think you’ll have to be a bit more, uhn, specific than that.”  
“When were all in the living room, talking, after manager gave us a free afternoon.”  
“Yeah. What about it?”  
“T-the hyungs, Mark and Jackson hyungs, t-they were talking about something. A-and I heard it, and it… it’s been in my mind since then.”  
“And what was that, Gyeom?”  
Yugyeom was silent. He couldn’t… he didn’t want anyone knowing about this. Hell, HE didn’t know what was going on. He was still trying to figure things out. But maybe… maybe Jaebum could help him? He would not judge him. Would he?  
“I, I… would you guys hate me if I was gay?” Ok, he was NOT planning on saying that, what the hell? Jaebum was silent, looking at him, one eyebrow raised. “I-I’m sorry, this must be awkward, I…”  
“Gyeom, how could you think I would ever hate you? Any of us, actually. And because of that? Didn’t you hear Mark and Jackson talking? I know for a fact they have nothing against it.”  
“I know, I just… I didn’t know if you and Bambam and Youngjae would be ok, and… and it’s different accepting gay people and accepting a gay friend, and I don’t even know if I’m actually gay, cause I’ve never kissed anybody, and…”  
“Gyeom. Calm down, you’re rambling. Firstly, people are not so close-minded anymore. Things are changing. And I can assure you none of the others have a problem with gay people. Also, no, it’s not different. If you say you’re not homophobic but don’t accept a gay friend then you’re homophobic. And homophobic people are arseholes who do not deserve your time and friendship. And about not knowing… you don’t have to know right now. Or ever. Take your time, figure it out, just don’t hurry things, don’t try to force yourself to fit inside of society’s boxes, ok?”  
Yugyeom was crying again, only this time it was silent tears of relief. Jaebum smiled warmly at him and Yugyeom awkwardly shuffled closer before burying his face on his hyung’s shoulder.  
“Thank you, hyung.”  
“You’re welcome. Just don’t keep these things to yourself anymore, ok? Come talk to me, if you need.”  
Yugyeom nodded and separated from Jaebum. The older kissed his cheek, then got up.  
“C’mon, we need to go to practice.”  
Yugyeom got up, blushing.  
“Uhn, about that…”  
Started Yugyeom gesturing to his bed. Jaebum chuckled.  
“I won’t say a thing.”  
And like this they left. And when Yugyeom came back that night and headed to bed he felt lighter than he’d felt in a while. Maybe Jaebum was right. He still had time.


End file.
